


Hypotheticals

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard and Garrus discuss their future.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: I wish we could live together already

“What do you want to do? After all this I mean”, Shepard asks. It’s late at night and she is cuddled into Garrus. She has come to appreciate this. His warmth and presence and the comfort they bring her. She can’t really imagine what it would be like without him any more. He dies sometimes, in her nightmares. Doesn’t recover from the rocket on Omega or doesn’t make it through the collector base. In some of them she arrives on Menae, only to be informed that he has died while she was locked up. We’re sorry Ma’am. Vakarian’s dead. 

“Hmm”, Garrus contemplates. “Take a vacation, a long vacation. Might just retire outright. We could afford it.” 

“We?”

He turns his head to look at her. “Is it not we, in your hypothetical future?”

“Oh absolutely. I think you should just be prepared for me to die.”

“Nah, I won’t be, fuck that.” He pulls her in closer. “If you die I would be absolutely shattered and that is why you won’t. Because I am simply to pretty to suffer such emotional cruelty.”

Shepard laughs and presses a kiss to the scarred side of his face. “You aren’t just pretty, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. You are not too bad looking yourself. Which is why you wont die.”

“Okay okay, so in your hypothetical future…”

“Yes.”

“We retire.”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

Garrus has to think again. “Somewhere nice and tropical. You know I don’t like the cold. Are there still any beaches left?”

“God, I hope.” Shepard lies back down. “I’d love to retire on a beach.”

“Right, so we retire on a beach.”

“Anything else?”

Garrus shrugs. “Kids? What do you think human/turian babies look like?”

“I don’t...I don’t think biology is on our side there.”

“Hmm it might not be, but then again, your Cerberus augmentations might help out.”

“True.”, Shepard hoist herself up onto her elbows so she can face him. “Are we married in this future? I mean, we live together, we have impossible children, I think we should also be married.”

“Absolutely.”

“All right then.”, she pulls the box she has been keeping there out of her bedside table and presents it to him. “Garrus Vakarian, will you marry me?”

Garrus just stares at her for a few seconds. “Did you start this entire conversation just so you could propose to me.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Wow.”

“I am a brilliant strategist.”

Garrus laughs and leans in to kiss her. “Yes, Shepard I will marry you. And I hope you know that means that the rest of our hypothetical future must come true now to.”

“Noted”, she grins. “Beach house and kids.”

“Beach house and kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
